


Back Again

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnspringfling, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Castiel, Meg Lives, No Smut, Prompt Fill, Resolved Sexual Tension, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Spring Fling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: Alternate scenario after Goodbye Stranger - Castiel goes to Meg for help with a serious injury instead of going to the Winchesters. (pinch-hit for spn_springfling)





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patriciatepes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/gifts).



> Meg never died is my head-canon :)

_We survive this, I’m gonna order some pizza and we’re gonna move some furniture around, do y’understand?_

Meg recalls that bit of conversation, not so long ago, as their roles are reversed. Castiel has escaped from his captors, after they took the angel tablet he had so desperately tried to protect. He shows up weak and bleeding in front of the isolated shack where Meg has been hiding since her narrow escape from Crowley at the warehouse. 

This time it’s her gently wiping blood from his body and gauging the severity of the injuries he’s sustained. They’ll heal on their own, of course, but certainly not as quickly as they would have in days past. 

She’s quiet, doing her best to fix him up, and secretly delighted that his injury is located in a spot that requires the removal of all those layers covering his chest. Getting her hands on Castiel’s bare skin feels like a victory; a prize she’s always wanted but never thought she’d get. 

“Dean and Sam thought you had died”, Castiel says, that deep baritone still as dead sexy as it’s ever been. 

Meg replies with a smile, “Dean and Sam were almost right. It was a pretty damn close call. If he finds me again, I won’t be so lucky.” The smile fades; she knows she can’t hide forever and the best she can hope for is that Crowley will just kill her. 

Well, maybe something else will kill her before Crowley finds her - that would probably be more kind. 

Castiel hasn’t responded, he seems to be studying her face and probably reading her mind. 

At this point, Meg has done all she can for the injuries on his torso. “I think this is as good as it’s gonna get for now, Clarence. At least your wounds aren’t _festering_ ”, she says, sounding very casual but having a hard time removing her hands from his chest. 

He catches her eyes and they let themselves stay in the moment. “Thank you, Meg. I still can’t answer your question as to why I’m _so sweet_ on you. I’ve never been able to figure it out myself.”

She smiles again and asks, “But you still remember everything?”

“I do”, he replies, finally gracing her with a smile of his own. Moving forward as best he can, Castiel places a very gentle and tentative kiss on her lips. She returns it almost immediately, even though she’s more than a bit surprised he’s taken the initiative. 

Meg shuffles pillows and tries to place Castiel in the most comfortable position possible given his injuries. She goes back for another kiss and is thrilled that there’s heat behind it, more like that first time so many years ago. A thought of how their intimate moments had been shared in dingy warehouses floats through her mind. His hand twists through her hair and she’s trying not to hope too much that this is actually going to happen. 

Then she realizes what that is that’s been poking into her leg. 

She’s not sure she’s had a moment this happy since she found out that Lucifer was out of his cage. Funny how things morph and change with time; the years have definitely rearranged her priorities in life. 

Castiel snaps Meg out of that train of thought when he pulls back from their kiss. That mischievous little grin he shows so rarely is on display as he says, “I don’t really want to order any pizza”, his fingers toying with the edges of her tee shirt. 

Castiel might be completely healed and gone in the morning, but Meg’s going to think about what’s happening now.

“Yeah, I think we can skip that part”, she tells him. A thought occurs to her and she can’t keep it from escaping her mouth. “Wait, have you ever-”

He cuts her off there. “No, but I don’t think it matters. I trust you’ll show me what I need to know.”

And that, she knows she can do.


End file.
